


Can't Touch

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: The prompt was: cuckoldingYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Can't Touch

Natasha had brought up the idea a week ago, and after discussing what would take place, you agreed. She had known that you used to have feelings for Clint, and he was the only she trusted to do this with. (Well, it was either Clint or Steve, and both of you agreed on the former). 

You were already on your knees, hands tied behind your back with your legs spread so that both Clint and Natasha could see your wet pussy. You were already soaked - the thought of your girlfriend being pleasures by your former crush had its effect on you. 

"Before we start, do you remember your safewords, (Your Name)? If so, repeat them to me." she instructed, caressing your cheek.

"Red means stop completely, yellow means slow down. But in this case, it'll be used for 'don't say that' and 'change subject', and green means everything is good." You said, earning a soft smile from Natasha.

"Remember, Clint and I won't be angry, nor disappointed if you use yellow and red. We'll stop what we're doing, no matter what.” she reminded you, kissing your forehead. 

"I know, and I promise I'll speak up," you said, and with that reassurance, Natasha straightened up.

It took her a good ten seconds to get into her role, looking at Clint who was behind you. Acting as if you weren't even the room. Your pussy was soaked, wishing you could close your legs - wanting some friction.

"Look at this slut, Clint, she's soaking and we haven't even started to fuck yet," Natasha laughed, beckoning him to come closer to her.

"You're right, she is soaking. If she wasn't such a bad girl, I'd be willing to eat that sweet pussy of hers." Clint said, unbuckling his belt.

"All she gets today is your cock in her mouth. Isn't that right, slut?" Natasha asked, and you nodded.

Slapping you in the face, Natasha smirked, "Use your words pretty girl, or you're not going to taste me on his cock." 

"Yes, Mommy. You're right." You moaned, wanting nothing more to help him pull his jeans down for him. To make him nice and hard for Natasha, wanted to give her pleasure as well.

"Mommy, huh? You always striked me as the 'Mistress' type," Clint shrugged, facing you as he pulled his jeans down to his thighs. Doing your best to lean into him, he gripped your hair. "You have to beg for my cock, slut."

"Please, Clint," you continued, hoping that he'd give in easy (unlike Natasha). "I wanna make your cock nice and hard for her, please fuck my mouth. Please."

You were growing desperate, unable to move from your position, you couldn't get what you needed. He looked back at Natasha, who gave him a nod. You opened your mouth, waiting for Clint as he pushed his boxers down to his thighs. His cock was bigger than any of the straps Natasha owned, but you were willing. Wanted to be a good girl for both of them, and maybe just maybe, they'd fuck you too.

 

"She's such a fucking slut, opening her mouth waiting for your big cock," Natasha said, getting on her knees next to you. 

Pushing himself into your mouth, he let out a groan. "(Your Name) has a great mouth. Nice and wet too, fuck." 

As you moved your head up and down, Natasha held onto your hair. Pushing your further on him, she laughed. "Doesn't he have suck a nice, cock? He's going to make me come harder than you ever have." 

Moaning against his cock, you tried to relax your throat. You've only deep throat three times, but with one of Natasha's strapons. He thrusted into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat on occasion. The way his cock felt as it grew harder made you want him in more ways. 

"That's enough, Clint. Wouldn't want to spoil her would we?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Of course not," he agreed.

"I'm going to sit on his face, (Your Name). I know you love when I sit on yours, but oh well." 

Clint laid on his back, and the very thought of your girlfriend coming on his face became overwhelming. You wanted to watch closer, to be able to keep his cock hard for as she got pleasured. The first moan to leave her lips brought you back to reality, his arms holding onto her thighs as he ate her pussy. 

"Look at m-me, oh fuck-" Natasha moaned. "Look how good he's making me feel, (Your Name)."

You tried to scoot closer to the bed, but the look on her face told you: 'You better not fucking move'. So you stayed put, breath heavy, you could come just by watching them fuck.

"I'm about to come, you better not stop." she moaned, and by the looks of it, he wasn't stopping. 

Riding Clint's face, Natasha rode out her orgasm. You let out a whimper, watching as your girlfriend leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. Keeping her eyes on you, she moved her head up and down onto his cock. The moans from Clint drove you crazy.

"Please," You whined, and Natasha ignored you. 

Closing her eyes, Natasha took all of Clint into her mouth. Holding him for a good minute before coming up for air. “He tastes so good, I'd suck his cock all day if I could while you sat and watched. Natasha said, pausing to run her tongue across the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, your mouth is so much better than hers,” Clint moaned, and you whined once more. 

“Mommy, please. I'll be a good girl.” you cried, knees becoming sore, but you didn't care. 

“Oh baby, you're so weak and desperate to be touched. Aren't you?” 

You collected your thoughts before answering her question. You knew the answer, but the words weren't forming. Natasha must have noticed, because before you knew it, she was off of Clint's face.

“Color, (Your Name)?” she asked softly, and you knew you had to give her an answer right away.

“Green, Nat.” you said.

Kissing you roughly on the lips, Natasha gripped your hair. “I believe I asked you a question, slut.” When the words leave her mouth, she spat on your face, earning a moan that had been wanting to come out.

“I'm so desperate for Clint and you to touch me, please Mommy.” you cried as she moved away from you.

“Such a pathetic little whore, but you're mine. Isn't that right?” Natasha asked, moving back onto the bed.

Right in front of you, Natasha got on her hands and knees. As soon as Clint was behind her, she stopped him. “Better idea, I'm going to scoot her closer to the bed. I want her to see what you do to me.”

Getting off the bed, Natasha moved you closer. Now in this spot, you knew you were going to be able to see much more. 

“Lay down, Clint. I'm going to ride your cock,” Natasha said, caressing your cheek. 

Doing as she instructed, he laid down so his head was in your direction. Natasha faced you as she straddled him, holding his cock in place as she sat down onto it. 

"He's so fucking thick." Natasha gasped, as you watched her sink all the way down. "You wouldn't be able to last on his cock, would you?"

"No, Mommy." you bit your lip as Natasha began to move. She looked good riding his cock - you wanted her to come as much as she wanted. Natasha deserved the pleasure she was getting, and that's what got you off. 

Gripping Clint's neck, Natasha began to fuck him harder. Switching from grinding against Clint with his cock deep inside her, to him fucking up into her to meet her movements. You wanted nothing more than to reach out and rub her clit for her as she got off.

"Such a good girl, keeping your eyes on us. Oh fuck-" she gasped, squeezing his throat. 

You knew she was close, knew that she needed an extra push to get over the edge. "I want to see you come on his cock, Mommy." You said, and Natasha closed her eys. 

Legs shaking, she came with a scream. As Clint continued to fuck her through her orgasm, he began to moan louder than you thought he would do.

"Gonna come, Nat-" he grunted.

"Want you to come in (Your Name)'s mouth," Natasha hummed, catching her breath. 

Pulling herself off of Clint, both of them sat at the end of the bed. Gripping your hair, Natasha guided your mouth onto his cock. Moaning against it as Natasha reached her hand down to your cunt. "This is my first time touching you night, and I bet if kept rubbing your clit, you'd come." she said, slapping your pussy. The noises you were making were muffled by Clint's cock as Natasha teased you. Clint gripped your hair as he pushed his cock deeper into your mouth. Trying your best to relax your throat for him, you began to gag.

"Such a pretty slut, look at you." Natasha cooed as Clint grunted. "Do I taste good, Princess?" Her words causing you to moan against his cock as he held you down on his cock. Pulling yourself off to catch your breath, you watched as Natasha rubbed his cock. 

"I'm gonna come, right now," he said, and Natasha helped you to your feet. 

"I want you to come right on her pussy, knowing it'll be as close as she'll ever get." she said, pushing you on the bed. She held your legs open as Clint rubbed the tip of his cock through your slick folds.

"Fuck!" 

"I think she deserves a reward, what do you think Clint?" Natasha asked, keeping your legs spread. 

"Yeah, I'll hold her legs open for you." he smiled, switching places with her.

"You look so pretty with his come on you like this, Princess," she said, sweetness in her voice. You knew there was a catch, but you didn't care at the moment. All you craved was a touch, knowing you could come quickly. 

"Mmm, love the pretty fucking this pussy," Natasha moaned, thrusting in two of her fingers. You were soaked, and as she fucked you, your thighs became wet all over again. "My pussy to play with, to fuck, to use. Mine"

As she fucked you, you grew closer to your orgasm with each movement. The feeling overwhelmed you, tears falling down your cheeks, "Your pussy, Mommy. All yours!" You whined as she pulled her fingers out, slapping your sensitive cunt.

"Oh, baby." Natasha cooed. "You don't get to come tonight."

\---

Clint had offered to help Natasha with get you out of the ropes, instead, Natasha had him go get a cool washcloth. "You did so well, princess. If you want Clint to join next time, you'll be fucked." 

When Clint came back with the washcloth, she wiped the spit that was dried up on your face. Spreading your legs, she cleaned off Clint's come.

"We'll take a proper bath when he leaves, but we both want to cuddle you, Princess. Would you want that?" Natasha asked you, and all you did was nod. 

They helped you onto the middle of bed, Natasha going behind you. She loved having her arms around you after a scene, knowing how much it made you feel safe. It also made her feel good, knowing you were in her arms, safe from the world as you came down. 

"I love you, Princess. I'm so proud of you, do you know that?" Natasha smiled, kissing your cheek as Clint laid facing you.

"You did so good, Natasha was right, you are a good girl." he smiled. "May I touch your cheek?"

"Y-yes," you whisper. 

Gently rubbing your cheek, "So pretty," 

"So gorgeous." Natasha added in.

You were happy that Natasha came up with this idea, and hopefully, Clint would want to join the two of you again.


End file.
